Betrayal
by This is My Life92
Summary: I can't think of a good summary!


Betrayal  
  
Chapter One: It started with a kiss and went downhill from there  
  
Warning: Rape scene.  
  
Nikore's P.O.V.  
  
I was walking down the halls of Sarayaski High when I stopped by the drama club room. Kurama was in the drama club and I wanted to watch him for a while. After all, I have been his girlfriend for about two months. I peeped in the room and my eyes grew large. Kurama was kissing another girl! It looked like he was enjoying it too! That jerk! How could he? I shouted his name,  
  
"Suiichi! HOW COULD YOU?" I slammed the door and ran out the doors of the school. I heard quick footsteps behind me but I ignored them. I had to stop to rest. I was on the same block as my home. Kurama caught up to me.  
  
" Nikore, it wasn't what you think! I was just-" I cut him off."  
  
Kurama! You betrayed me. I trusted you with my love you proved that you're just another person that I can't trust!"  
  
" Nikore. I was just-"I didn't let Kurama finish. I was so angry that I gave him a heart-stopping slap. Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran off to my house crying. I cried and cried for hours. The next day was Saturday, no school. I was so depressed that it actually made me vulnerable to attacks. I was walking down the street and the next thing I knew was I was being pulled into a dark alley.  
  
"Hello sexy, "said a deep voice." Please, step into my office," The voice belonged to a very strong thug. He threw me against the wall of the alley and tried to undo the buttons on my shirt.  
  
" Get away from me freak before I hurt you," I threatened .He managed to get my shirt and my bra off and started to fumble with my skirt as I tried to kick him in the face. My skirt slid down my legs along with my underwear .I was completely naked and scared.  
  
" Don't worry precious. It won't hurt for long. Heck, you might even enjoy it. Let's have a little fun now, "the thug said creepily. I tried to resist the iron grip he had on my waist.  
  
" In your dreams, punk. "The thug just laughed. He had already undressed himself. He roughly kissed me and forced his tongue to enter my mouth. I turned my head so that he couldn't have access to my lips any longer. He knocked to the ground and attempted to stand up and run but the thug just punched me hard in the stomach. I moaned from the pain. The thug climbed on top of me. I pleaded for him to not do what he was preparing to do.  
  
" Please don't. No no, no! Don't!" The thug ignore my please. He began to pump in and out of me and I started to scream and cry. His pace began to quicken and he began to moan very loudly, soon he thrust in one final hard time and released his seed, moaning once more. He was holding my by the neck and he dropped me, and I was still crying. He put his clothes back on and left. I lied in the ground for two days, curled up, caked in blood. I managed to drag myself to the entrance of the alley. Someone finally saw. That person just happened to be Kurama.  
  
" Nikore! Is that you? What happened?" Kurama picked me up realizing that I had no clothes on. While trying to figure out what happened, he went and picked up my clothes and dressed me. He picked me up and carried me to his apartment. After I had been cleaned up and put me into fresh clothes." Now Nikore, can you tell me what happened?" Nikore refused to speak." Nikore, you want to tell someone and you need to tell. Kurama was right. I needed to tell someone what happened to me.  
  
" Kurama, It was horrible! That thug took advantage of me and he forced himself upon me..."My voice trailed off. I couldn't finish my story. Kurama sounded very surprised.  
  
" That thug...raped you? Oh my gods! Nikore...you need to go to a doctor.  
  
"Why" I asked. Kurama answered  
  
" Because, you need to know if you're going to get pregnant or not." I agreed  
  
"Fine. I'll go"  
  
"Good now lets get in my car" We went outside to Kurama's car and I reluctantly sat down inside in it. It was a ten-minute drive to the doctor's office and I remained silent the whole time. When we walked into the waiting room I just couldn't be still. What if I was pregnant? Before I distrusted Kurama I had always wanted to bear his child. But that was before. Now I'm just confused. A door opened and a lady stepped out and said,  
  
"Nikore Yasumi."  
  
How did you like my first chapter? Don't worry, there is more soon to come! Please review.(also, tell me how my rape scene was) 


End file.
